


Lessans learned the hard way

by okamiisadog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter 2 contains:, Dom Papyrus, Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Innocent Sans, M/M, Manipulation, Praise Kink, Slight Masochism, Sub Sans, Yandere Papyrus, but sans doesn't know what sex is, creepy papyrus, even more abuse, noncon, not flat-out rape, pervert papyrus, prostitution as a punishment, some headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiisadog/pseuds/okamiisadog
Summary: This was Inspired by Zany_Frog's Inno-sans-ce fic.Sans doesn't know what sex is. Papyrus takes it upon himself to teach Sans after a incident at Grillbz.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zany_Frog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_Frog/gifts).



The brothers headed up to Papyrus's bedroom. Everyone had been acting oddly towards him after learning he didn't know what 'sex' was. It seemed oddly important, but since the... accident at Grillbz, he was hesitant to learn. It felt strange when the drunk monster had roughly groped him pelvis, not entirely bad, and very unnerving. But this was his brother. Papyrus wouldn't hurt him, and even if he did, it wouldn't be on purpose. 

" Sit On my bed, Sans" Papyrus instructs, shutting the door behind them while Sans complies. Its a nice bed, comfy, smelling of Papyrus. It makes him feel safe in the way only Papyrus could. The taller skeleton grins at him, lifting him from underneath his arms to change his position on the bed. His back is against the headboard, his legs out in front of him, and Papyrus kneels, moving his legs so he could sit between them. 

" You Are Aware Of How Skeletons Make Children, Correct?" Papyrus starts. 

" uh, soul bonding, yeah?" Sans shrugs, Papyrus nods, face brightening at his answer. 

" Yes. Sex Is A Way More Physical Monsters Have Children! However, It Doesn't Always Have To Be For Reproducing. Sex Is Fun, But It's Something You Only Do With People You Love. You Love Me, Right Sans?" Papyrus looks a bit concerned at the question, as if he would think Sans would ever deny that. 

" course paps, i love you more than anything." 

The way Papyrus's face brightens makes his soul feel lighter. Papyrus's hand is on his femur, slowly sliding upwards. It makes him nervous, but sex is something you do with people you love, right? Papyrus wouldn't lie to him. Is that what they're doing? 

"Sans" 

Papyrus's voice pulls him out of his thoughts, harsher than he's ever heard before. His brother's face is stern, serious and it makes his soul twist in anxiety- did he do something wrong?

" No One Else Is Ever Allowed To Touch You Like This. Only I Am. Do You Understand?" Papyrus's grip on his leg in painful, growing in pressure until it felt like it was going to break. Sans gasped in pain, claws digging into the sheets.

" y-yes!" his voice is more like a squeak. Sans didn't really want anyone else to touch him, anyway. His brother's hold was immediately loosened, the cheerful expression returned as if it'd never been gone at all. Papyrus's hand continued upwards, over his shorts and to his hips, before his brother yanked them down. He continued on to remove Sans's jacket, leaving him in his t-shirt. 

It was just his pelvis, but Papyrus seemed awed by the sight. Sans couldn't see why. It was just bones, tinted blue with his magic, just as it was with their joints. Papyrus's fingers lightly trace his bones, the sensation making him shudder. It-It didn't feel bad. 

"i-is it going to hurt?" Sans can't help but ask. Papyrus twitches at the question, claw scraping painfully against his bone, but the reassuring grin on his face was almost comforting enough to forget that. 

" Of Course Not, Silly! Not If You're Good!"

Good? How could he be good at something he didn't know how to do? Was that assuring him that it would hurt, or that Papyrus believed that he would be good? Oblivious to his thoughts, his brother continued to touch him, fingers exploring his bones as if testing for something. Sans jerks when Papyrus touches the holes above his tail, magic flushing his face, and oddly enough, making his pelvis feel warmer. The touches feel different now, overwhelmingly good, and he can't help but squirm underneath the touches. 

" Wowie Sans! You're So Sensitive. What A Good Boy" Papyrus compliments. A spike of something pleasant shoots through him at the words, magic gathering faster at his pelvis. It isn't long before Papyrus suddenly withdrawals, making Sans look to him in fear of having done something wrong, and confusion. 

" Look At What Your Magic Made! It's Such A Pretty Pussy" Papyrus sighs. Sans follows his advice, glancing down at the glowing magic. It's strange, something he's never seen, but it feels... natural. It almost looks like it isn't a part of him, like he wouldn't feel it if he touched it, and he thinks nothing of touching it. Sans jumps when he does feel it, pulling his hand away quickly and looking up to Papyrus for guidance. 

Who's staring at him with a strange expression. Something like hunger, but much darker. It's frightening, it makes him feel all too aware of how small he was compared to the other. His tail curls up in an attempt to hide his magic from view, but Papyrus grabs it roughly, not allowing that. 

" Don't Be Scared, Sans! It Will Feel Good, I Promise" Papyrus comforts him, a hand gently petting his head, " Here, Give Me Your Hand." 

Sans obeys, more than a bit confused when Papyrus brings his fingers into his mouth, coating them in orange saliva before guiding his hand to his magic. His brother controls his movements, rubbing his finger over the bulb at the top. 

" Touch This- It Feels Good Doesn't It?" At his nod, Papyrus pulls back his hand to let him do it on his own. " Keep Going, You're Doing So Great Sans!" 

Sans felt more than a little embarrassed underneath his brother's intense gaze, but wanted to please his brother. He wasn't quiet sure what he was doing, but stars it felt good in a strange, new way. There was a strange pressure, a feeling that began to build and make him twitch. 

"ah, pap- w-whats-?" He tried to pull his hand away, but Papyrus grabbed it firmly, forcing him to continue. It hurt, it was hurting, stars, it felt so good but it hurt. 

" Shhh, You're Doing So Good Sans, You're Such A Good Boy." 

A sudden bliss hit him, his hips jerking into the contact as he rode out the pleasure before he slumped against the headboard and looked to Papyrus once more. Papyrus was grinning, orange flushing his face- there was also a glow lower. Near his brother's pelvis too, but even in his shorts it looked different. Papyrus ignored his unease, scooting a bit closer and removing the last article of clothes Sans had on. The taller of the two followed, discarding his scarf and sweater. 

They'd always been at ease with being nude around each other- mostly nude, anyway. On rare Lazy days, both he and Papyrus would be in shirts and boxers- often Papyrus didn't wear boxers, and watch movies and/or do puzzles. The lingering gazes and touches never bothered Sans, but now he was left wondering. Maybe Papyrus had always loved Sans this much? 

Movement made him pay attention- Papyrus once again scooted closer. The magic Papyrus had down there was straining against the fabric. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, once more looking to his brother for guidance. Papyrus grabbed his hand once again, leading it over to the zipper of his jean shorts. Sans at least knew what he wanted- pulling the zipper down, but flinching away when the magic exited. 

Papyrus laughed at his reaction, " You're So Cute, Sans." 

" i-is it supposed to do that? it looks different" Sans questioned, staring at the unfamiliar thing. Papyrus giggled again at his words, embarrassment made his skull flush further. Papyrus continued to unzip his shorts, adjusting the fabric to let the strange magic hang out further, giving Sans a better sight of it. 

" This Is A Cock! Some Monsters Have Either Of These, Or Both, At All Times. Skeleton Monsters Have To Summon Their's. Whatever Is Summoned Is What You're Most Comfortable With, And What Feels The Most Natural For You" Papyrus explained, looking very pleased when Sans nodded. It sounded a bit odd, to have one of these all the time. Or both? Papyrus's couldn't fit in his pants, how did other monster's hide it so well? 

" Do You Like My Cock?" Papyrus asked. It looked strange, but it was a pretty shade of orange. He nodded, but Papyrus didn't look so pleased at the lack of verbal response. " y-yeah." 

" Go On And Touch It" When he noticed how Sans hesitated, he added " Don't You Want Me To Feel Good?" 

Sans reached out, jumping at Papyrus's gasp when he grabbed it- he let go, trying once more, but softer. His hand was far too small to wrap around it, but Papyrus didn't seem to mind. His 'cock' was twitching in his phalanges, warm to the touch. So very odd, but it made that funny sort of warmth return to his own pelvis. 

" S-Start Moving Your Hand, Stroke It Up And Down" Papyrus instructed, a little breathless. Sans complied, slightly concerned by the sounds his brother was making. It almost sounded pained, but he couldn't really tell. He'd thought Papyrus's cock was large to begin with, but it seemed to slowly increase in size with his unskilled movements, becoming harder and warmer in his fingers. There was a bead of liquid that came from the slit and Sans stopped in his movements to touch it. 

" what is that?" he frowned at the sticky orange fluid staining his fingers. 

" I'll Tell You After You Taste It" Papyrus stated, which Sans did without complaint. He hadn't really been expecting any kind of taste but couldn't help but cringe at the bizarre, and nasty, taste. Salty, bitter, and a bit tangy, as if someone spilled salt on an orange. Sans licked his fangs, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Papyrus's hand cradled his face, Sans looked up to his brother in surprise. 

" Stars, Sans, You're So Cute. Thats Something Called "Pre-Cum". It Means It's Time To Move Onto The Next Step" Papyrus informed before scooting back, and getting off the bed entirely. 

"next step?" Sans echoed, tilting his head. Papyrus ignored him, or perhaps hadn't heard him, and continued to remove on to remove his own shorts entirely before returning to the bed. His hands roughly grabbed his femurs, yanking Sans down roughly, pulling him until he was lying on the bed underneath the larger of the two. He felt small. So, So small. Sans curled up, femurs pressing closed, tail curling up around his body. It was scary. He wasn't sure he liked this. Papyrus pet his skull, leaning down to press gentle kisses to his skull and murmuring praises. 

" Good Boy Sans, You're Such A Good Boy. You're Doing Great, It's Okay" Papyrus reassured, beginning to move his legs apart again once Sans calmed down. He spread Sans's legs to either side of his hips, lifting Sans's hip to align their magic's. 

" w-what are you doing?" Sans voice had raised several octaves, sounding shaky and pathetic. Papyrus smiled in the way that always soothed his worries, kind and full of love. 

" We're Going To Have Sex Now, Alright?" 

" i-is it going to h-hurt?" There were tears gathering in his sockets, fear making his bones tremble. 

" Only For A Little Bit! Ready?" Papyrus answered honestly. Sans grew tense, frightened. Papyrus, he- he wouldn't hurt him if it could be avoided. Whatever pain happened wouldn't be on purpose. Sans couldn't help but shut his sockets as Papyrus shifted above him, the solid length pressed firmly between his legs. 

Papyrus thrust forward, forcing himself inside.

Sans screamed-- Papyrus slapped his hand over his mouth, panting heavily against him. Ignoring the cries of his smaller brother, Papyrus continued to force himself deeper inside, only pausing when he reached his hilt. Sans's sockets were flooded with tears, fuck the pain- shit, shit, stars it hurt. 

He didn't like this. He wanted it to stop. It hurt. 

Papyrus ignored his struggling, not even giving some sort of comment to let him know he felt it at all. Sans finally got a response when he dug his claws into Papyrus's arm- his hip bucked forward sending a fresh pain through him. Enough to startle him into freezing.

" Sans, Stop Being So Difficult. Do You Know If Anyone Else Did This To You, They Wouldn't Wait For It To Stop Hurting? I'm Being Nice, The Least You Can Do Is Stay Still" Papyrus snaps, frowning down at Sans. Though the anger faded at the sight of blue tears flooding his brother's sockets and staining his face. He removed his hand, pressing soft kisses to Sans's mouth. He was being too harsh on his little brother, wasn't he? 

" I Love You Sans, I Love You So Much. You're Such A Good Boy, Aren't You? You Feel So Good, I Want You To Feel Good Too. I'm Sorry That I Hurt You" Papyrus continued to mutter apologies into Sans's skull, pressing gentle kiss around his face. 

" i-i love you too paps" Sans returned as soon as he found his voice, " it's okay. it- it kinda feels.... g-good now? it hurts, but- but not bad anymore." 

Papyrus seemed pleased, pulling away just slightly. 

" I Am Going To Start Moving." 

Sans nodded, not trusting his voice. Papyrus slowly pulled back- the sensation was odd and a bit uncomfortable, but it's forgotten when Papyrus forces himself back inside- a fresh jolt of pain going through his body. A pained hiss escaped his teeth, but Papyrus paid no mind to the pained sounds as he continued thrusting. After waiting so long, he finally got to fuck Sans. Finally. Sans was every bit as tight as he imagined, even more gorgeous like this than his fantasies. 

It felt like he was being torn open, again and again. Pained cries and gasps escaped him-- Papyrus's cock was too big. It hurt so much, stars it hardly fit inside of him. It hurt it hurt it hurt, but it was starting to feel good. That pressure was growing again- Papyrus's thrusts grew faster and harsher, his brother's moans and gasps growing louder and louder. 

That bliss flooded him- his body jerking, hips bucking up into his brother's. Papyrus let a loud moan, his hips jerking harshly- something warm and gross flooding his insides before he, too, stilled. It was quiet for a long time, the only sounds being their panting. Eventually Papyrus moved, pulling his now-soft cock out of Sans's magic. The sticky fluid, 'pre-cum' was what Papyrus had called it, splashed down onto his bones when his magic de-summoned. 

" And That, Sans, Was Sex. We're Very Messy Now, We Will Have To Take A Shower Before Bed. Did You Have Fun?" Papyrus asked, smiling as his brother cracked a socket open, eyelights hazy with exhaustion.

" y-yeah" he managed, at least a bit honest.


	2. whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans wants some advice. turns out asking for advice is a bad choice.

Ever since Papyrus taught him what 'sex' was, their relationship changed. The brothers had always been touchy, but this was on a new level. Every morning they exchanged what Papyrus had called an "Adult Kiss"- it was strange, Sans wasn't good at it, but his brother didn't seem to mind. Which was great, Sans couldn't stand to disappoint him. The touches on Sans had always lingered, but often they would lead down to his 'private' area. Or underneath his clothes. Or sometimes Papyrus would make Sans touch him. 

And the once tradition of reading Fluffy Bunny was gone, replaced with whatever new lessons Papyrus wanted to teach him. 

 

Sans loves his brother. He loves him very, very much. But....

 

He's scared. Papyrus scares him. 

 

His brother does love him too, just as much and maybe even more. Sans wasn't sure what the problem was. Papyrus wasn't doing anything wrong, he was only keeping him safe and sharing his love. Sans didn't like that it had to hurt. It always hurt. And it hurt even worse when Papyrus was upset at him-- his fault of course. Those times would leave him bruised and limping, but Papyrus was always kind and healed the bad ones. 

Sans knew Papyrus wasn't doing anything wrong, because Papyrus would never hurt him on purpose. It must be his fault. And after a lot of internal debating, the small skeleton gave in and decided to go to Alphys for advice. She knew a lot about Science, and she had seemed to know about the topic at hand. Alphys might have advice on how to fix whatever he's doing wrong. 

\----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Alphys looked very flustered when he came to her lab asking for Advice. But the lizard monster let him in, letting him sit on the comfortable couch while she prepared some tea for the both of them. It was quiet for a while, both unsure of how to start this conversation. 

" S-So, uh, What do you need a-advice with, exactly?" Alphys broke the silence first. Sans hesitated, wondering if Papyrus would get upset at him for talking about this with Alphys. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad if he didn't mention it was Papyrus?

" well... someone taught me what sex is" Sans started, not missing how flushed her face got at just the word. He didn't really understand why people found it so embarrassing. 

" the issue is, uh, me, i guess. i-i don't like that it has to hurt" He continued. Alphys perked up at that, flush gone, expression growing serious. 

" Did they say it has to hurt?" Alphys questioned, the lack of stutter marking how serious she was. Sans didn't understand why- it always hurt, that was how it was. But he still thought over Papyrus's words.

" they said that anyone else would make it hurt even worse" Sans recalled. The skeleton didn't notice how her expression shifted, how her scales paled in horror. Alphys didn't bother to ask whether or not he gave consent, Sans probably did, he almost did at the bar according to Papyrus, and she knew Sans was unaware of what it all meant. 

"How do they make you feel? Can you tell me their name?" Alphys asked. She'd gotten up swiftly, grabbing a pen and flipping a few papers over until she found one with a blank space. This entire conversation was leaving Sans more and more confused. 

"i-i can't tell you who. i- t-they'd be mad. but i.... i don't feel safe with them sometimes. they scare me" He confessed. The skeleton leaves out how he loves the other, because he's certain that might make her think of Papyrus. His brother wouldn't like him talking about this. But this is not as bad as she's making it seem. 'Papyrus isn't doing anything wrong, i'm the problem', he wants to explain. 

" Have they hurt you in any other way? I know this m-might be uncomfortable, but could I see? Only if you w-want to, of course" Alphys continued with the questioning. 

" yes and yes" sans agreed. There really was nothing special about his bones, why would he feel uncomfortable with her seeing them?

" A-alright. Could you show me where the injuries are? I-I can heal them."

Sans removed his hoodie, scooting forward to the edge of the couch before pulling up his shirt. He'd seen those ones last night, when he took a shower, so they weren't as startling as they seemed to be to Alphys. In truth, he found them pretty- dark blues that'd slowly lighten before disappearing. The lizard reached out her shaking hands, hovering them above his rib-cage before a glow of magic appeared. Sans was about to inform her that bruises couldn't be healed, when he realized the faint ache was vanishing. 

Wow. So bruises could be healed? Maybe she could teach Papyrus how to? 

Once the bruises from his bones were gone, she pulled away. The flush was back, and she stammered several times before finally getting herself to ask the question. 

" W-would you be a-alright with a p-pelvic e-exam? You don't have to do it." 

Sans hesitates. It... it should be fine, it's just bones. He nods, and removed his shorts when Alphys told him to. There's nothing but bones- bruised dark blue, a few small cracks he hadn't noticed before branched from the thin pubis bone to his hip. Papyrus must of not noticed that either, he would've healed it otherwise. Alphys is remarkably pale, her hands shaking as she hovers them above his bones. It takes much longer to heal the cracks, but they're soon gone. She looks at him with something like pity in her eyes. 

" You c-can put your clothes back on now. I-i'm going to be right back, I need to call U-undyne and Papyrus" 

"don't call papyrus" he pleads, louder than either of them expected. Stars, going here had been a mistake, hadn't it? If Papyrus knew, he'd be so disappointed with him. Alphys looks guilty, unable to meet his eyelights.

"S-sorry, Sans, but he has to know. It'll be okay, he won't j-judge you, I promise. I'll be right back, d-don't go anywhere" She leaves him with those words. The small skeleton's sockets filled with tears. His soul feels tight with fear thick enough to choke on. 

\----------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------

It's about thirteen minutes before the other two arrive. Sans's tears had run out, leaving only the heaviness in his soul. Undyne looks a mixture of pissed and concerned, Sans doesn't dare look at Papyrus. He just curls into himself further, regret making his soul heavier with the second. Stars, he was so, so stupid. This had done nothing. This had been so useless, there hadn't been an issue in the first place, he was the one to make it one. He should've stayed silent, he should've- he should've just-

Not disappointed his brother once again. 

They try to ask him questions, try to weasel answers out of him, but he zoned them out the minute they had came in. He's not sure how long they attempt this, but eventually they give up. Two large hands grab him underneath his arms, sans wouldn't ever decline being held by his taller brother, even now. He wraps his arms around Papyrus's neck, burring his face in his brother's shoulder. 

" Don't Worry, I Will Take Care Of Sans. We'll See You Two Later, Bye Alphys, Bye Undyne." 

Papyrus says his farewells before leaving. Things are quiet, almost peaceful, as Papyrus carries him through Hotland and to Waterfalls. The minute his brother sets foot in waterfall, the hold on him is abruptly dropped. Sans lands roughly in the shallow water, he scrambles to his feet soon after. He expects to be scolded, expects to hear the disappointment, expects something, anything. 

Papyrus doesn't even look at him as he grabs Sans's arm, grip painfully tight, and yanks him into following. Not a word is exchanged the entire way home. Not a word is said when they reach their house. Papyrus lets him go and continues on his way upstairs, to his room. The door is shut and locked behind him. 

 

 

Somehow, this is even worse.

 

\-------------------  
\-------------------

 

For two days, this treatment continued. Papyrus refused to acknowledge Sans's presence, refused to talk to him, refused to listen to his apologies, refused to even look at him. The third day of this, Sans didn't bother to get himself out of bed that morning. He could handle a lot of things, but loosing Papyrus? No. Never. He wanted so badly to fix it, to fix what he caused, but he didn't know where to start. So Sans does what he's best at: nothing. 

 

It's night when Papyrus enters Sans's room. The taller skeleton makes his way over to Sans, sitting on the edge of the bed. Its quiet for a long time, Sans breaks the silence. 

" 'm sorry."

Papyrus doesn't respond. 

" i'm so sorry. i-i just wanted advice, but.. i-i messed up. i'm sorry. i won't do it again. i'm sorry, please don't h-hate me" Sans begs. He hates how easily he cries. Papyrus finally smiles at him, the sight makes the guilt less suffocating. 

" I'm Still Upset With You, Sans" 

His soul sinks. 

" But I Realized That Perhaps This Is My Fault. I Clearly Have Failed To Teach You Properly, So I Have A New Lesson To Teach You" Papyrus exclaims, the smile cheery. Sans sits up, ready to do whatever Papyrus wants him to-- so very desperate to not loose his brother. Papyrus hands him something, it took a moment to realize it was a dog collar. His confusion must show, because Papyrus laughs at his expression, reaching a hand out to pet his skull. 

" Put It On" Papyrus's tone leaves no room for debate. Not that Sans would think of it. Papyrus beams at the obedience, bringing up a matching red leash and clipping it to the ring. The smaller skeleton quietly follows as Papyrus makes him stand, leading him down the stairs and to the front door. Once more Papyrus turns to face him. 

" I Realized You Don't Believe In Me Enough" Papyrus states. Sans opened his mouth to protest, but the words die when Papyrus holds up a gloved hand. 

" You Don't Believe Me When I Say I'm The Only One Who Loves You. And You Don't Believe When I Say It That Anyone Else Wouldn't Be Considerate. So, For Your Lesson, You're Going To Experience It. Know That I'm Sorry And I Love You, But You Brought This Upon Yourself" His brother explains. Sans doesn't understand what he means, doesn't understand as Papyrus yanks on the lead to get him to follow the taller into the shed beside their house. Doesn't understand as he sees the drunk at the bar who'd touched him in the way Papyrus stated no one else could. Sans doesn't understand up until Papyrus hands the red leash to the other monster and turns to leave. 

Fear seizes his soul. Sans yanks back on the leash, but the bear expects this, holding tightly as the skeleton attempts to break free. 

" P-papyrus! P-please, no! i-i'm sorry, please! i-i'm sorry-!" 

Papyrus slams the door of the shed, and used his magic to lock it. It- it couldn't hurt worse than when Papyrus did it. It couldn't. It couldn't. That was impossible. The bear towers over him, the smirk growing ever wider at the tears welling in Sans's sockets. 

" Aw, you're such a cute puppy, sansy" He chuckles, roughly stroking Sans's skull. Then he tightens his hold on the leash and lifts, hanging Sans with his own collar. He thrashes, grasps at his throat desperately. He's faintly aware of the monster's laughter, of movement, but he can't focus on that.

Sans can't breathe, he can't--- He's dropped onto something soft. He can't focus on much as he tries to regain his breath, but the first thing he becomes aware of is the figure on top of him. The monster's grinning, trapping Sans underneath him. Theres a bulge in his shorts- far bigger than Papyrus's. It couldn't fit. Oh stars, this was going to hurt. He should've listened to Papyrus- stars hes an idiot. This wouldn't of happened if he wasn't so stupid. 

" p-please, no, d-don't. don't, no, please-" 

The bear ruts his hips against sans's. 

The monster groans, Sans chokes on his sobs. There's nothing he can do as the bear roughly removes his clothes, oblivious to his pleads and struggle. He's never felt more helpless. He's never felt smaller, more afraid than now. Sans's tail curls upwards around himself in a useless attempt to hide. 

" You're so much more adorable than I dreamed. You're a good dog, aren't you sansy? How about you spread your little legs, cutie?" The monster's grin only widens as he presses his legs together closer. A too-large paw easily pries them apart, once more fitting himself between Sans's legs. The clawed paws begin to fondle his bones, rough, painful, it shouldn't feel good, nothing about this should feel good. A finger draws too close to his mouth-- Sans bites on the offending appendage. 

 

He sees stars. 

 

The pain hits him seconds later. It blinds him- too agonizing to make a sound. For a moment, everything is dark. But it returns slowly, and he finds the monster is still over him. Still continuing to fondle his body. The bulge seems bigger. The monster hit him. The monster could've killed him. Fear is overwhelming, his body trembles from it. The monster doesn't notice, or doesn't care. He's so scared. 

" Make something I can fuck, or I'll hit you again" He threatens, paw tightening the leash in warning. Sans focuses his magic, like Papyrus taught him. His 'pussy' is there, dry and small and he's scared. The monster unzips his jeans, his cock was even more frightening revealed. There was no way it'd fit. It was longer than his fucking forearm. The Bear shares none of his fear, lifting Sans's hips to line up with the magic. Sans gives one last attempt to free himself, kicking the Bear's own private region. 

He doubles over with a pained yelp, Sans tries to run for the door. The small skeleton hardly gets more than a few steps near it when the leash is grabbed and yanked, throwing him to the ground. Everything aches- large paws forcibly bring him to his knees, claws dig into his arms- the pressure makes it feel like his bones will break underneath his paws. He'd die. (maybe that was for the better.)

" You little bitch. Y'know, I was going to be nice and stretch you, but now? You can fucking take it." 

Something solid is pressed against his entrance. 

" p-p--please, i- i'm s-sorry, don't-!" 

An agonizing pain rips through him. Theres a loud sound- oh. He's screaming. The monster pays no mind, groaning loudly at the feeling of magic squeezing him. 

" You're so tight puppy." 

The paws grip his arms, pulling them back to keep him up before the monster starts moving. The cock inside of him twitches with his open sobs, pleased at his screams. It stretches his magic to it's limits- he can almost feel it inside his rib-cage. Every movement is agonizing, and the bear loves it. 

Papyrus was right. Papyrus had been right, so right, he was so damn stupid. He wouldn't of had to learn this if he'd just listened the first time, if he just believed in his brother. Sans sobs harder, who would've thought he could still cry? 

 

The bear speeds up even further, grip becoming tighter and tighter, thrusts spearing him open. One paw slides down from his upper arm to his forearm, tightening with intent to hurt. Please, just.... It cracks underneath his paw, and as Sans screams, the monster stills with a rough shudder. Warm, disgusting, horrible 'pre-cum' fills his magic. He wants to puke. All Sans can do is hide his face in his arms. 

" That was great, pup. Maybe we'll get to do it again sometime." 

Sans doesn't have energy enough to cry.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Papyrus waits outside the shed, listening to the faint commotion inside. That shed had been sound-proofed on the account of Papyrus capturing a human one day--- no one wanted to hear a nosy prisoner! It worked perfectly for this occasion. While there was nothing he loathed more than the very idea of sharing Sans, this was necessary. How else would his brother learn? With this lesson, he'd never do anything so stupid again. 

Sans had to learn what others felt about him. How everyone but Papyrus, (and Alphys and Undyne, he knows they don't think of Sans like that), feels about Sans. The drunk finally finishes, and is thankfully decent as he leaves their shed. The drunk hands him the agreed upon amount, plus extra- signaling he'd hurt Sans. Perfect. Honestly, it couldn't of gone better. Once the bear is out of sight he enters the shed. 

Sans looks pathetic. 

He's laid on the floor, curled in a ball, cradling his cracked forearm to his chest. His tail tries to hide him. It's very cute. What's not cute is the cum coating the inside of his ribs and pelvis. But that can be easily taken care of. Papyrus smiles as he walks over to his dear brother. He crouches down, gently petting his brother's skull. Papyrus carefully brings Sans into his arms, making sure to not bother the broken arm too much. There are bruises on his brother's face, tears stain his skull. 

His brother is adorable. 

" Did You Learn Your Lesson, Sans?" 

 

Sans nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is horrible, papyrus is horrible, i'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> lol did u get the puns? it was disappointing I couldn't think of more.
> 
> also, never written smut before. might be complete garbage but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
